Trapped In Pottersville
by SuperBear
Summary: While out for a walk with his daughter Zuzu, George Bailey ends up back in the world where he was not born, and gets trapped there. To return home, George and Zuzu must bring hope to the despondent residents of that troubled town.


"Come on, Zuzu. We're off to do our early Christmas Eve walk."

Ever since George Bailey had what he called his Great Miracle, he approached each day with a sense of joy. As part of that, he instituted a new tradition: an evening walk each night with his daughter Zuzu. He even did it on Christmas Eve. This was now the second Christmas Eve they went for a walk.

As Zuzu talked excitedly, the two passed the familiar sights of Bedford Falls: the movie theater, the savings and loan, even the office of notorious town miser Mr. Potter. So reviled was Potter that some even joked he was in league with the devil.

George got so caught up in hearing about Zuzu's life—the teacher who was nice, the boy she liked, the girl at school who smelled funny—that at first he didn't notice the unusual clamor around him. But then he saw it: a mob of revelers, rowdy ones, on Christmas Eve, filling the streets of Bedford Falls.

Except this wasn't Bedford Falls anymore. George looked around and saw the town had changed..

Zuzu let out a kind of gasping noise.

"Daddy, what is this?"

"A very bad place," her father replied. "This is the place I told you about."

Looking mystified and nervous, George took in the strange sights around him. While Zuzu looked on, George mumbled to himself.

"How can this be? How can I be back here in this place?"

George didn't need to see the flashing "Pottersville" sign to know where he was.

He could tell by the types of businesses that lined the street: the Dime-A-Dance, the pawn shop, the bars and clubs up and down each block.

He was back in the world where he was never born.

It was during his Great Miracle which came right after his Great Crisis. (George often capitalized the names of things; it was part of his dramatic flair for things..) When $8,000 went missing from the savings and loan, George contemplated throwing himself off a bridge.

Before he could, someone else fell in. Or, as he learned later, jumped in. Once he performed the obligatory rescue, George met an unusual little fellow named Clarence Oddbody who claimed to be his guardian angel.

"You look about like the kind of angel I'd get," George remarked cynically at the time.

Not taking the claim very seriously, George idly wished he had never been born. Soon he was introduced to a place where the corrupting influence of Mr. Potter was seen in the businesses and the people. In that sad place, George's friends were broken people with broken lives. Even Bert the cop wasn't afraid to fire his weapon with civilians around. And all because someone was simply acting a little strange.

Once George begged God for his life back, he was soon back in Bedford Falls where he was approached by a kind friendly helpful Bert. George then ran through the streets shouting "Merry Christmas" to anyone he met. He even felt joyful about going to jail, as long as his friends and family were all right.

That change of attitude would have been miracle enough. But there was one more miracle that night. The people of the town stepped forward to give whatever money they had, to repay George for their homes, for the bailout during the Depression, for all George had done for them. It was repayment for George's friendship and the wonderful influence he had on their lives. .

As each person gave what he had, it was enough to turn back this one instance of misfortune. Although it turned out it was actually, in part, an act of evil.

Zuzu had heard the story many times, of course, and she had learned a lot from it. Now as she looked around at this strange new place, the story became very real for her.

"I don't like it here," she said.

"I don't blame you, honey," George said. "Please, God, get us out of here," he muttered.

"I'm afraid that won't work, George," someone said.

Out of the darkness stepped Henry F. Potter.

"You see, just as you got help from the man upstairs, I made a deal with the other fellow."

As he continued to move forward, Potter wore a menacing smile.

"You've been brought back here to this place. But this time you won't be going back."

After George's Great Miracle, the people of the town learned Mr. Potter had the missing $8,000. George's Uncle Billy, a partner at his nephew's savings and loan, remembered that he put an envelope with the $8,000 inside a newspaper, which he then absent-mindedly handed to Potter.

How did Uncle Billy happen to recall this? It turns out that in times of stress, like when George angrily interrogated him, Uncle Billy had a tough time remembering things. But during a pleasant event, such as the one where people were giving George money and singing songs, it was easy for him to remember things.

Once Uncle Billy revealed Potter had the missing money, some of the townspeople wanted to form a mob with torches and pitchforks. George talked them out of that. They did, however, go to Potter's office to confront the man.

With an earnest oh-so-innocent look, Mr. Potter claimed all he had done was accept a newspaper from Uncle Billy. He had no idea there was money inside. He never even looked.

Luckily, the money was still around to be returned.

"Here's the money back," Potter said before the angry mob. "No harm done," he said with a nervous smile. "And I'm very sorry about that whole business of threatening to have you arrested, George. If only I'd known about the money sooner!"

Like most people in Bedford Falls, George was not fooled by Mr. Potter's play-acting. But legally there was nothing that could be done. As a result, Mr. Potter did not go to jail.

Now that mean old miser stood in the center of Pottersville. With half his face in shadow, Potter smirked as he stepped forward.

"You stay here, George," Potter said. "I'll go back to Bedford Falls and see if I can finally take it over."

A shocked George shook his head. "This can't be, Mister Potter. You would never sink this low." Briefly, George considered. "No, wait. Of course you would."

"You bet I would, George," Potter laughed. "Here you are, and here you'll stay. Have a nice long stay, won't you, George?"

As the man laughed, he faded away.

"Now what do we do?" George asked. "I suppose I could do what I did last time." He looked up and cried out. "Help me, Clarence! Help me, God! Get me back!"

"Not working," George muttered. "But then I don't really have the same desperation as last time. So now what?"

"We pray, Daddy," Zuzu said.

As he clung to his daughter's hand, George looked worried and frightened.

"I'm sorry, honey. Praying isn't working. At least not here, now."

Zuzu blinked her eyes. "Isn't that what you did on your big night that you talk about?"

"Why, yes, Zuzu. But something is different this time."

"What's different?"

"I'm not sure." George suddenly felt very cold and wrapped his arms around his coat. "Button up your coat, Zuzu. All the way."

She did so. "I'm going to pray," she announced simply.

"You do that. I'll try to think of a way out of this mess."

"Maybe the praying just needs more time to work."

As George frantically looked around, Zuzu silently talked to God. When she did, she didn't fold her hands or close her eyes. She'd been taught she could talk to God any time anywhere, whether or not she did either of those things.

"I'll get out of this," George murmured. "I got out before, I'll do it again."

"George," someone said.

George whirled. This time it was a friendly familiar face.

"Clarence!" George exclaimed. He clutched the ragged coat of the odd-looking fellow. "You're back! It's good to see you again! And thank you. You know. For what you showed me that night."

"You're welcome, George," Clarence said with a slight chuckle.

As he looked his friend over, George frowned.

"But you look the same. Maybe worse, with that ragged coat. You don't even have wings!"

The bulbous-nosed man in the tattered coat and dirty fedora gave George a wry smile.

"That's just how you see me now, George. You'll see me as I really am once you have more faith."

Zuzu smiled. "Even though he doesn't have wings, I can tell he's an angel. He's so nice!"

"Thank you, Zuzu," Clarence said quietly as he leaned over. Standing upright again, he clutched George's arms. "Forgive my manners, George. Hello! Good to see you! And nice to meet Zuzu, too!"

"Nice to meet you," Zuzu said with a slight curtsy.

"Well, I'm glad you're so happy, Clarence." Again, George frowned. "What brings you here? I mean, I know you're an angel. But what brings you here, now?"

"It's because I prayed, Daddy."

Clarence gave her a pat on the head. "Zuzu is right, George. On your crucial night, or what you call your Big Miracle, people prayed. That's how I was able to come to you."

"Well, however you're here, I'm just glad you're here," George said with a laugh. "Use your powers. Get us out of here."

Clarence gave him a look. "That's not up to me, George. I don't have the power. You do."

Now George looked confused. "What do you mean by all that?" He gestured to the town around him. "Aren't you the one who did all this before?"

With a slight grin, Clarence shook his head. "My superiors did that, George." He nodded to the stars above then to the surrounding buildings. "When you wished you were not born, they brought you to this place. When you cried out, they returned you home." Tilting his head, Clarence gave George a knowing look. "And by faith, you will return home again."

"By faith?" George sputtered. "Clarence, I don't have time for faith. I need to get back. Zuzu can't be out in the cold like this." He waved to the mob of revelers. "And this is not a good place for her. For anyone!"

Again, Clarence nodded. "You're certainly right there, George. But now listen to me: When Jesus walked the earth, he could only do miracles when people had faith. In his home town of Nazareth, he could do no miracles there because of their unbelief, their lack of faith."

George tried not to make his snort too derisive. "Well, I don't know about Jesus walking around the earth, Clarence. I don't watch movies of Him like you angels in heaven apparently do." Here, George waved his left hand dismissively.

"Oh, Daddy," Zuzu said with a giggle.

"That's not how it works, George," Clarence said with a slight sigh.

"Oh, pardon me. Maybe up in heaven you have one of those new-fangled televisions."

With a slight roll of his eyes, Clarence crossed his arms. "In heaven, we see into the past. We watch the real thing."

"Well, I don't!"

Zuzu tugged on her father's coat. "It's okay it you can't see into the past, Daddy. You can read about Jesus."

"Yes, George. It's in your Bible," Clarence said pointedly. He counted on his fingers. "Matthew, Mark, Luke, John. Take your pick."

"We have a Bible," Zuzu volunteered cheerfully. .

"Yes, I'll dust it off later," George murmured. "First, how do we get out of here?"

"Now just take it easy, George. I'm getting to that." Clarence held up a finger. "When Jesus was unable to do miracles, it wasn't because He lacked power. It was because people would not step forward in faith to ask for the miracles."

George made a face. "You know, Clarence, I think I'd prefer talk about Tom Sawyer or Huckleberry Finn to this Sunday school lesson."

With another wry grin, Clarence tilted his head. "I'm an angel, George. Are you telling me I can't read Mark Twain and teach a Sunday school lesson?"

"Angels can do a lot of things," Zuzu said brightly.

"Yes, I suppose they can." As George sighed, he also shivered. "What am I supposed to do, Clarence?"

"Step out in faith, George."

The incredulous tone returned. "Step out in faith? I've already done that. I asked for help getting back."

"This time you must do something a little different. You must give hope to your friends in Pottersville."

At first, George merely gaped then he waved his hand at his surroundings. "But this place isn't even real!" he sputtered.

"Oh, Daddy, of course it's real."

As he smiled, Clarence gave Zuzu another pat. "Zuzu is right again, George. You see, whenever a person makes a decision, there is another world where the other decision plays out." The odd-looking angel spread his hands. "You see the proof of that."

Zuzu tugged on her father's hand. "Let's try to help the people here, Daddy."

"I'd like to," George said quietly. "I just don't see how."

Zuzu smiled up at him. "But you've always been good at helping me and teaching me."

A smile crept over George's face. "'Well, thank you, Zuzu."

As Clarence smiled, he pointed a gloved finger and spoke in an oddly authoritative tone, even though his voice was slightly squeaky.

"You've had your Great Miracle, George, and it inspired you. Now go out and inspire the people of this town. If anyone can do it, it's you, George," he said warmly. .

George walked with Zuzu. As he did, he thought of where he wanted to go first.

He knocked on the door of Ma Bailey's Boarding House. The door opened.

"Mother," George said then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I mean, Missus Bailey."

"You again," the old woman said in a cross voice with an equally cross look on her face.

"Sorry to bother you again. I'm a lot better than I was last time."

"Well?" she said impatiently. "It's cold out. Say what you got to say and be done with it."

George found that strange. Why not just slam the door in his face? But maybe the woman was desperate for a little hope.

George proceeded to try to offer some.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Harry. I wish I'd been there to help save him."

Frowning, the woman gave a light wave of her hand. "Well, you weren't. So what are you going to do about it?"

When he spoke again, George stammered a little. "I'm just saying try to remember the good times you had with him all those years ago. Imagine him all grown up if that will help. And, and I hope you find some peace and comfort somehow, Mother. Uh, Missus Bailey."

She was silent, and her glare was not as harsh as before. After a moment, she quietly said, "Thank you."

Zuzu looked up at her. "I hope you'll be all right somehow."

Something like a smile formed on her grandmother's lips as she bent down a little.

"Thank you, dear." She was still smiling when she closed the door.

George and Zuzu walked on until they encountered a taxicab. Sitting on the hood was the cab driver, a sullen-faced Ernie Bishop, along with an equally sullen-faced Violet Bick.

Seeing George, Ernie quickly rose.

"You again," he said.

With one hand still holding on to Zuzu, George held up an open palm. "It's all right, Ernie. I know I acted a little strange last time but I've gotten a lot better."

"Not as crazy, huh? I would hope so." Using a gloved hand to guard the match flame, Ernie lit a cigarette.

With his free hand, George pointed back and forth. "Say, what's this? You and Violet know each other?"

A silent Violet simply looked more sullen as Ernie talked. "Sure, we commiserate together. Nothing else to do in the happy land of Pottersville." He gestured with his thumb. "Violet and I are old friends."

"That's very nice," Zuzu said.

"Oh, by the way, this is my daughter Zuzu.."

"How do you do?" she said with a slight curtsy.

Ernie tipped his hat. "And a good day to you, my dear." Then he made a face. "Why is she wearing a flower on her coat when it's so cold out?"

George grinned. "It's a Christmas Eve tradition with us. I even carry some of the petals in my pocket." Reaching in, George produced the petals and threw them like confetti.

"Interesting," Ernie said. "And you say you're not that crazy?" Next to him, Violet smirked a little.

Bert the cop approached just then, hand on the gun in his holster. "Is there a problem here?" His dark eyes widened a little. "You again."

Slowly, George put up both hands. "Take it easy, Bert. I won't be causing any trouble."

"Better not." Bert kept his hand near his holster.

George relaxed his hands. Only a little. "Listen, folks, I just wanted to say I know life here can't be easy. Things must be rough in Pottersville." Here, he spread his raised hands out a little. "But whatever you do, don't buckle under to Potter. By that I mean don't let him get to you inside. If you have a change of attitude inside, the outside can change"

George curved both hands as he said, "Look at me! I was at a hopeless point in my life. And then I was actually happy about going to jail!" He laughed a little.

As Eddie made a circling finger "crazy" gesture, Violet tittered.

"That can be arranged," Bert said flatly.

George became a little flustered. "It's a little hard to explain but what I mean is...The thing is, people stepped forward to help me. And you can help each other, just like you have been." He waved his hand. "God knows people need all the help they can get in this place."

"Thank you, Mary Sunshine," Ernie said drily.

George became a little more flustered still. "I know it doesn't seem like much," he stammered. "But the thing is, no matter where you are in life, you can start turning your life around, bit by bit, little by little. It starts with your attitude!"

"Even when things are very bad, God may be able to help you inside," Zuzu said shyly from behind her father.

Bending down, Violet smiled and said, "Thank you, sweetie."

Bert waved his gun hand. "You should get the little one inside, out of the cold."

"You may be right," George said, clutching his coat.

As George started to leave, Ernie lifted his chin. "You may be a little daft, pal. But your little girl's all right."

"Thanks, Ernie." George offered a little wave. "Take care."

"You, too," Ernie said.

"Bye," Violet said with a little wave.

As George and Zuzu walked away, they once again encountered Clarence.

"Not sure what you're smiling about there, Clarence," George said. "We didn't exactly do a bang-up job."

Clarence continued to smile. "It's all right, George. You planted a seed. It'll grow." He held out his arms, as if about to embrace them. "Now it's time to go home."

It wasn't like last time when George leaned on a bridge railing, and after he opened his eyes, he found hinself back where he belonged, no fanfare.

This time, a great white light poured out of Clarence. And George saw that his friend was different. Oh, he still had the same bulbous nose and great big goofy grin. But he had neatly combed white hair and a wrinkle-free white suit that glowed.

And he had wings. Oh, yes. Vast expansive wings almost twice as big as he was. George could hear the loud flutter of those great wings.

Out of the white glow came the voice of Clarence.

"Goodbye, George. Thanks again for the wings."

"Goodbye, nice angel man!" Zuzu said as she waved.

"Goodbye, Zuzu. Merry Christmas!"

Clarence and the white light were gone.

Outside the old movie threater, a few couples shouted "Merry Christmas." George knew he and Zuzu were back in Bedford Falls.

"We're back!" George shouted, lifting his hands in the air. "Ha-ha! Yeah! What do you know about that?" Next to him, Zuzu smiled and laughed as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

As they started in the direction of home, George said, "Clarence sure looked a lot different. But he sounded just the same." Stopping, he looked up at the sky and winked. "I suppose that was for our benefit, huh?"

"You know what, Zuzu?" George said as they stood there. "I think they were very impressed with you in old Pottersville. Well, why shouldn't they be?" Playfully and gently, he rubbed the top of her head.

At the rubbing, Zuzu giggled as she tilted her head and closed one eye. As they walked on, she made an observation.

"They seemed very sad."

"Well, it's a very sad place. But I think, just like your old pop, they might get better. They might be okay somehow." They stopped, and George leaned down. "I think you helped them feel better."

"I hope so. And I hope they'll be all right, too."

They stood in front of the big old drafty house George had come to love so much.

"You know what?" George said.

"What?"

George leaned down to whisper. "Pottersville may be a nice place to visit. But I wouldn't want to live there."

"Oh, Daddy!" Zuzu laughed.

As he stood back up, George smiled and winked. "I'm kidding. It's not a nice place at all. Let's never go back."

"Okay!" Zuzu smiled as she vigorously nodded her head.

"Come on," George said as he took her hand. "Let's go inside. The family is waiting."


End file.
